1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microphone component which includes at least one MEMS microphone structural component having at least one microphone structure formed in the front side of the structural component, an ASIC structural component having evaluation electronics for the microphone signal of the MEMS structural component and a housing having a sound opening. The MEMS microphone structural component is mounted within the housing and above the sound opening, so that the rear side of the diaphragm structure is acted on by the sound pressure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In practice, in particular in applications in the areas of mobile communications and consumer electronics, microphone components are mostly used which are equipped with a specialized MEMS microphone structural component for detecting acoustic signals, and a CMOS ASIC structural component which is independent thereof and is used for processing or evaluating the electrical output signals of the MEMS microphone structural component. According to a standard specification, these two components are combined in a so-called “bottom port” package. For that purpose, the MEMS microphone structural component and the ASIC structural component are mounted side-by-side on a support, which functions as the housing base and has a sound opening. The MEMS microphone structural component is situated above this sound opening. This structure is finally capped with the aid of a lid part which is situated above the two structural components and is connected to the support circumferentially.
Essential for the use of such microphone components in connection with the most varied applications are, on the one hand, the lowest possible manufacturing costs for a small size, and, on the other hand, the best possible microphone performance at the greatest possible frequency range as well as high reliability.